Never Meant to Mix
by babi-gurl-chels
Summary: Filia is being hunted, and the Slayers gang doesn't know why! What is the secert she's so desperatly trying to hide? Can Xelloss find out what it is and save her before it's too late? CH 3 REVISED! R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First try EVER! So be nice! I own NOTHING!

She ran and ran, not looking behind her because she was too afraid of what she'd see. A terrorized scream escaped her mouth as a tree two feet to her left was hit by a blast of power and burst into flames. /Oh Gods, there's no way to get away! She's too strong…Wait…/

A small town appeared in the distance. /If I could just get there, maybe I could find a way to save us, maybe I could find a way to save…/ Her chin quivered and eyes watered, and she found strength to carry on, if only for another moment.

Dodging a well-aimed spell at the last moment, she rushed desperately in the direction of the town. When she got there, she wasn't sure what she would do, but something in her gut told her that salvation was that way. It was a long shot, but the only hope she had.

Her enemy slowed and Filia let out a cry of relief, the chase is almost over. She stifled a cry as her attacker, a masoku with dark blue hair teleported directly in front of her. "This ends NOW, Dragon. Accept your fate!" The town was not so far away, but she couldn't reach it, not with this monster blocking her way. She took a deep breath, summoned her energy, and prepared to fight as her opponent grin ferociously.

"GOURRY! The last steak was MINE!"

"Nuh HUH, Lina! It wasn't on your plate! It was ON the TABLE!"

"Well, I CALLED IT!"

Sitting in the dining hall of a small tavern, the Slayers group enjoyed their "small" meal. They were just traveling to find adventures and treasures when they had discovered this practically non-existent town and decided to stay the night on a bed instead of on the side of the road.

"Will they EVER stop arguing, Mr. Zelgadis?" Amelia asked.

Looking up at the arguing couple, Zel sighed, shook his head, and went back to focusing on drinking his coffee. Xelloss leaned back casually in his chair, sipping his tea and grinning his trickster grin. He'd been traveling with them simply because Zelas-sama had no other assignments for him, and although they weren't in any trouble now, they seemed to attract it, and so that gave him enough reason to stay.

Suddenly his senses picked up a strong power source. It hummed at him in the back of his mind. This was, of course, nothing new. As a masoku, he could feel others emotions and power and identify the owner, but this person, it was familiar. Maybe he had only imagined… No, there it was again. He frowned. Why was she here? She shouldn't be… Now another power source flared, a masoku and it was stronger, and near Filia. Growling, he disappeared without a second thought.

"AHHHHHHHGH!" Filia cried out in pain and a strong blast hit her shoulder. It could've been fatal, but she had managed to avoid the worst of the attack, and yet this was enough to bring her to her knees. Grasping her shoulder and panting for breath, Filia knew this fight was over. She felt tears sting her eyes.

"You brought this upon yourself, you know. The Light and Dark were never meant to mix. Such an existence would be impossible, would be despised by both races." The masoku stood in front of her, her arm outstretched towards Filia's head, and a dark purple ball formed in her hand. "Let's just say, I'm doing you a favor by destroying you now."

"Well now, Naiga-san, that's not very nice."

Both Filia and Naiga's heads whipped to the around to find none other then Xelloss, Priest of the Beast Master, regarding them with a cheerful smile, though it seemed a little strained.

"Xelloss, YOU stay out of this!" Naiga snarled.

Xelloss seemed to take a moment to consider this. Opening his eyes and revealing his piercing amethyst gaze. "No."

He moved so fast that before Filia could blink Xelloss had moved in front of her and sent a spell soaring toward Naiga. Who teleported back after dodging moments later, looking furious. Xelloss was grinning again, but now, with his eyes open, the grin looked menacing.

Naiga's snarl faltered, seeming to realize who, if she didn't back out now, she'd be fighting. Frankly, she wasn't strong enough to fight Xelloss, not yet anyhow. Narrowing her eyes, she teleported away.

"I'll be back, Filia dear. And then I'll finish what I started!"

Xelloss now faced Filia head-on, eyes closed and cheerful smile in place. "I wonder why Naiga's hunting YOU…!" he said brightly. He raised an eyebrow as he saw Filia faint straight away. "Well, now. That's… inconvenient."

A/N: So what do you think so far? Reviews are most appreciated! Hope to update next chapter soon!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I own nothing Slayers. It's a well-known fact! (Do I have to do this EVERY chapter?)

"What do you thinks wrong with her, Lina-san?" Amelia asked, concerned, as the group was watching Filia sleep on a bed they had rented at the inn. Filia looked painfully different then she had the last time they had seen her, which was almost five years ago. Her face seemed thinner, and her eyes were surrounded by dark circles. She had worry lines on her forehead and she was filthy. It seemed as though she'd been traveling for days and hadn't had the time to sleep, eat, or clean herself up. Whatever it was that was scaring her this much, it was serious.

"How should I know, I wasn't the one who found her." Lina snarled, shooting a smoldering glare at Xelloss, who looked confused and innocent.

"You wouldn't be blaming ME, now would you?" He asked, pointing a finger to his chest and raising his eyebrows.

Zelgadis looked aggravated. "Tell us AGAIN how you found her, and if you say 'That's a secret', I'll convince Lina to fireball you into the next century." In Xelloss's opinion, Lina didn't look like she needed much convincing, looked like she'd be happy to oblige.

"Now Zelgadis, I would love to tell you, however, that IS a-" Lina lunged at Xelloss and held him in a strong, somewhat too tight headlock.

"Xelloss you tell us now or I swear to L-sama that I'll-" Lina threatened.

"Argh, my head…" Filia brought a shaking hand to rest on her throbbing forehead. Opening her big blue eyes slightly she looked around and was surprised to find herself surrounded by her old friends.

"Miss Filia, you're awake!" Amelia shrieked with glee, causing Filia to wince at the sound.

"What happened?" Filia asked groggily.

"We aren't sure… yet!" Lina once again glared at Xelloss, but released him from the headlock. He smiled cheerfully.

"Good morning, Lizard!" Lina smashed her hand into his head. "Oww…"

"What's going on? Who was attacking you?" Amelia asked.

"A masoku, a strong one. She's after me because, I-" She seemed to hesitate about whatever she was about to say, "I don't know why she's after me." She finished, weakly, as though she didn't even believe it herself.

"Would a masoku be after Filia?" Zel said, studying Filia and glancing to Xelloss with an accusing look on his sulking face. Xelloss, however, seemed to be completely unaware of Lina and Zel's glares. Instead he was scrutinizing Filia, her power signature: It was undeniably hers, he remembered it from the last time they had traveled together, but there was something… different about it. He then noticed they were all looking at him. He grinned the trickster grin.

"Oh my! Is THAT the time? I really should be getting back to Zelas-sama! Ta!" And disappeared.

"How typical of him! To leave when we actually need him!" Lina grumbled. Surprising everyone, this caused Filia to sob, bury her head in her knees, and cried silently.

"Uhh, Fi? What's wrong?" She sobbed louder. One hand covering her eyes and on came to rest on her lower abdomen.

"How typical, indeed." She sobbed. Everyone stared.

A/N: There it is. Ya'll like it? R&R! Three coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Xellos teleported in the throne room on Wolf Pack Island with a serious, bemused look on his face. What was different about Filia? There was _something_ he sensed in her that wasn't her, or at least, it wasn't her entirely. In fact, it reminded him a lot of—

"Xellos, my pet. What _are _you doing here?" Zelas, the Beast Master, his creator and mistress took a long drag on her cigarette. Zelas regarded him coolly while lazily swirling her glass of wine. "Shouldn't you be following that Inverse girl?"

"Yes Mistress. However, it seems there is a— a problem." Her cat-like eyes narrowed.

"A _problem_? What _kind _of _problem?_"

"With Fil— err, the dragon girl. She has come back."

"I see. And _how _is this a problem for you?"

"Something, I feel, is wrong with her. She is not the same. And the masoku Naiga is hunting Filia, for unknown reasons." Zelas shifted in her throne.

"This is the Dragon Maiden you visit every so often?" Xellos hesitated noticeably, but then nodded nonetheless. "I see. Well, then, I have a new task for you. You will continue to follow Lina Inverse, but your _real_ task is to observe the dragon girl. Find out what she is hiding and why Naiga wants her dead. Do you understand?"

"Hai, Mistress." Xellos bowed low and began to phase out, when she stopped him.

"And Xellos? If any harm should befall the dragon before you complete your task, I shall NOT be pleased. You will see to it she is safe." Xellos nodded and teleported out to the road that his "companions" were starting out on, but decided to simply watch them from afar for the time being.

His eyes landed on the dragon maiden that was his mission. A sigh somehow escaped him as he observed her. _Filia._ He hadn't seen her for a few months now. Not since… And now he was supposed to watch her and protect her. She was now his charge. L-sama must have a cruel sense of humor, he thought bitterly. Ah well, enough of this…

"I'm back! Did you miss me?" Xellos teleported directly in front of Lina, causing her to squeal and fall back.

"Xellos!" She snarled "Where have you BEEN!"

"That is a secret!" Xellos reply cheerfully. He quickly peek a glance at Filia and she was watching him with so many emotions mixing together that even his masoku senses could not decipher one from the next.

A/N: I know I took forever! Sorry! I just didn't know where to take this. Reviews are the best thing to keep me going! So if you do read the story and enjoy it, or have something you aren't sure about, let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

_**4 months earlier…**_

Xellos was experiencing something he hadn't felt in a very long time. He was bored. He had just returned from a rather log mission and Zelas had given him time to 'heal from his wounds.' He let out a not-so-gentleman like snort. It was her way of saying she had nothing for him to do.

He could easily go amuse himself with annoying Lina, and Zel was _always_ happy to see him… No, he didn't want the little princess's justice speech, the stupid swordsman's blank stares, the childish sorceress's headlocks; he didn't even want the grumpy golem's feelings. He was craving something a little more _destructive…_

Then Xellos opened his eyes and smirked. Oh yes, it must be time to check on dear Filia.

"Thank you so much! I hope to see you again soon!" Filia cheerfully waved as a customer exited her shop. She let out a heavy sigh, her vase shop had been doing rather poor lately, and she needed all the business she could get. It seemed like no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't fit in here. The townspeople saw her as strange, it didn't help that her tail popped out every once in a while…

Checking the clock on her wall she realized it was time for afternoon tea. But just as she got to her little kitchen she heard the bell ring, telling her someone had entered her shop. With a sigh, she set down her tea pot and went to work.

"Hello and welcome to my vase shop how can I help-!" Her warm smile froze on her face and her eyes widened. "_You!"_

"Hello Fi-chan! You're looking well." He stood in the middle of her shop, looking around with a big fake smile plastered on his face. "And as for how you can help me, I think I'll start off with just a cup of tea, thank you!" Filia's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not a waitress, dumb masoku, so get out of my shop. The tavern is down the road."

Xellos put on an offended face. "Well now, if that's how you treat all your customers, it's no wonder they all are afraid of you."

Filia's eyebrow twitched. "You're not a customer, you're a pest. Now _out!_"

"No," Xellos pouted, stilling hoping to get a rise out of her, "I think I want to stay."

Filia was about to throw some more insults at him when she saw him examining her newest prize vase which was sitting proudly on its own shelf. Before she could stop him he reached out a finger and flicked it, sending it crashing to the ground. He looked up at her shocked expression. "Oops?"

"ARGGHH!" Filia whipped out her mace and proceeded to chase Xellos all around her shop, hitting more of her vases then she was hitting Xellos, much to the masoku's glee.

After bashing him to a pulp, Filia replaced her mace, took a deep breath, and glared at Xellos. "Fine, stay if you want. See if I care."

Xellos pulled himself up from the ground. "I think I will!" he shouted after her, and saw her tail twitch in response.

_**Present…**_

"Filia, you really should eat more." Amelia fussed during breakfast the next morning.

"I'm fine, Amelia, nothing to worry about." Filia continued to push the food on her plate around.

"After all, you've been getting sick lately…" Amelia wasn't giving up yet.

"Really, I'm just not hungry." Filia answered briskly, causing Zel to raise his eyebrows at the irritation in her tone.

"and you've gotten _so thin_…"

"I'm _fine_, OK!" Filia slammed her fork on the table, causing Amelia to jump back startled, and the attention of the four other group members to focus on her. Filia blushed, stammered out apologies as she fled outside.

Amelia walked back to the table slowly. "I don't think she's okay Miss Lina."

"Ibf cee chays cees fibne, den im chure cees fibne." Lina got out while stuffing her breakfast into her mouth. When she noticed everyone staring at her like she was insane, she simply swallowed and said impatiently, "If she says she's fine, then I'm _sure_ she's fine."

Zel rolled his eyes and turned to Amelia. "What do you mean she's been getting sick lately?"

"I heard her yesterday in the bathroom, she was throwing up. I thought it was just an upset stomach, but she was in there again today. I'm worried."

"Maybe she just has a bug, she has been kind of pale lately…" Zel reasoned.

"Yeah, that must be it." Amelia agreed but she still looked unsure.

None of them noticed that Xellos had followed her out.

AN: I had to start introducing the beginning of the story, since I started in the middle. Im not sure how it is, but im gonna keep writing. Please R&R!!


	5. Chapter 5

3 Months earlier…

_**3 Months earlier…**_

"Dumb Namagomi!" Filia huffed, washing her teacups. For the past month, Xellos had come to bother her everyday just in time to stay for tea. Today was the first exception. She'd been ready for him, she would have yelled at him, called him names, and then poured them some tea into the two place settings she'd already prepared. But he didn't show.

She'd waited until the once boiling tea was too cold to drink before accepting that he just wasn't coming today. It felt as though she'd been slapped- or rejected.

The next day, she prepared everything again, only to be once again disappointed.

By the third day, she was worried. What if he was away on a really bad mission? What if he never came back? What if he didn't _want_ to come back? She has this nagging feeling sticking with her throughout the rest of the day.

And then Filia knew. _Oh L-sama!_ She cared about him! This suddenly so obvious conclusion shocked her so much her lax fingers dropped the sadly valuable vase she'd been holding. What was she going to do _now?_

And then the next day he was back. She hadn't even bothered setting a place for him today, but was still disappointed when he didn't immediately appear. But then again…

"What a selfish dragon you are, Fi-chan! You didn't even place a cup for me." She just stared up at him, as he wagged his finger at her in mock-hurt, before leaning in conspiratorial. "Lucky for me, I brought my own."

Drawing a black cup from Gods- knows- where, he helped himself to her tea. He was taking a long drink, inhaling the blissful aroma, when she regained her wits and slammed her teacup on the table so hard it's a wonder the teacup didn't break—or the table, for that matter—and he looked at her surprise.

"Where have you been!?" She demanded. He blinked at her, twice, before his trickster grin plastered itself on his face.

"Around." Her eyebrow twitched. She could feel him oozing amusement, but his face proved he was confused that she would even ask.

"You can't just not show up, Xellos!" Filia hadn't really meant to say it, but at least now she _knew_ she had shocked him.

"What's wrong, Fi? Miss me?" He teased, winking at her. This time she _did_ break the teacup, and stormed out of the room.

Before she even reached the living room he appeared right in front of her, his nose inches away from hers. He. Was. Too. Close. And his eyes were open, and she could feel them piercing right through her.

She tried to move back, sure she'd be able to think more clearly with a little space between them, but he was having none of that. His hand caught her wrist in a vice-grip and kept her where she was.

"Filia?" His voice was low, serious. So much more dangerous then his mocking, teasing voice.

"I was worried…" She whispered, feeling pathetic.

His fingers ghosted along her jaw, just lightly. And his lips curved up, his eyes soft. "I'll try not to worry you again."

--

_**Present…**_

Filia walked forlornly through the trees. She shouldn't have snapped at Amelia like that, the princess was only trying to help, but she just didn't want them to find out. What would Amelia think? What about Lina? Filia sighed. She was being ridiculous.

Sitting wearily down inside a small clearing she'd come upon, she felt _his_ eyes on her, they they'd been so many times before.

"Hello, Xellos." It was said in less then a whisper, but he heard. He teleported a few paces in front of her, and she heard his footsteps coming closer. She knew he could have just teleported instead of slowly making his way over to her, giving her a warning; and she knew he was doing only for her benefit, but she couldn't make herself be grateful to him.

"Well, Filia, you're turning out to be quite a puzzle, now aren't you?" He mused. "It's quite unlike you…"

"You don't know everything about me. Not anymore." Her eyes were squeezed shut, but she was sure he didn't like that comment too much.

He was silent for a long moment."Not yet, I don't. But soon enough, I will." She choked on a sob.

"Don't tell me Zelas ordered you to watch me?" He said nothing, just studied her with his calculating gaze, and she let out a mirthless laugh. "So what's your new mission, Xellos? Kill me? Wait for someone else to? Or maybe she sent you here to observe…"

He didn't even have the grace to look ashamed.

"What's happened to you, Filia?" His eyes were open. She just glared. "You shouldn't do this to yourself, Filia, maybe I can help."

"Maybe not." She stood, and tried to walk away, when he teleported right in front of her, his eyes open, his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm worried."

A/N: Don't worry, Filia's secret is coming out soon! Please review, I'll get the next chapter up sooner if you do! :


	6. Chapter 6

_**2 ½ Months earlier…**_

It was after midnight and everyone was already asleep. Everyone but her. She'd been lying in her bed for hours waiting for sleep to claim her but it hadn't and she knew why. She was too anxious. No, that's not the right word, she wasn't really worried. She was too wired, and too jittery, and too excited. And it was entirely his fault.

_Xelloss. _She practically ground her teeth as her heart fluttered at the name. Oh dear Lord of Nightmares, she was falling for the monster.

Every day he came to annoy her, and yet ever since that day in her living room, she didn't seem to really mind anymore. All day she'd be a polite hostess and a friendly shopkeeper to everyone around her, but when Xelloss is around she's allowed to scream in anger or laugh so hard her stomach ached. To be around him felt like freedom: Freedom to be a dragon, freedom to be herself, freedom to be a woman. Filia blushed.

Xelloss had always been, well suggestive. If only to see his victims squirm and flush with embarrassment. Filia would know, he'd used this several times on her, but he had never really _meant_ it. But within the past few weeks, there had been an odd edge to his teasing almost as if it weren't as faked as she thought it was.

Well, she wasn't going to sleep tonight so she might as well do something. Getting up she didn't bother changing from her white nightgown as she headed down stairs. Grabbing a bottle of wine and a glass, she decided to just light a fire and relax on her living room couch.

The fire warmed the room and cast a golden aura around, giving it a cozy, homely feel. Sipping her wine generously, she allowed herself to fall into an almost dream-like state. She was warm, she was comfortable, and despite her inability to sleep, she was happy.

"Well, Fi-chan, I must say I'm surprised to see you awake at this hour." Her heavy eyelids snapped open and focused on the monster sitting on the opposite side of the couch, summoning his own glass before helping himself to her wine.

"I could say the same to you, Namagomi." But there was no venom in her voice and she allowed herself a small smile. "If you're here for a fight, you're going to be disappointed."

He smiled at her but she couldn't tell if it was a fake smile or not. Maybe she had drunk too much wine…

The silence between them dragged on, but she didn't mind. Filia closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy this rare mellow moment they were sharing. "I couldn't sleep." Her voice was soft as she leaned forward to refill her glass.

"Hmm." Xelloss seemed to be lost in his own thoughts as he stared into the fire. Unusual, because he was always so careful to maintain his carefree façade.

"What's you excuse?" His attention came back to her abruptly and he smiled, though it lacked its normal cheeriness.

"No excuse needed, really." Then he leaned forward, one eye open. "Monsters don't sleep."

"_Ever?" _He shook his head slowly, eyes closed, as Filia took a moment to absorb that. "How sad." She whispered, watching Xelloss grin at her.

"Sad, Filia? Not at all. All the more time to plat our evil deeds and doings!"

She threw an exasperated look his way before her face reclaimed its calmness.

"I just meant that after a particularly hard and trying day, there's nothing more satisfying then slipping into a comfortable bed and forgetting your worries for a while."

"But not tonight?" His voice was teasing, so she just smiled and shrugged.

Silence, before…

"What makes you think that I don't do the same? Just because I cannot sleep does not mean I'm incapable of resting in a bed to relax. So naïve, Fi-chan." She growled a little at the last part, but decided to let it go. She didn't want to fight. Not right now.

"I thought you just planned your evil deeds." Even to her own ears, her voice sounded flirtatious.

"Indeed." Xelloss nodded sagely. "Indeed, we do plan these things..." He grinned, "In bed."

Filia chuckled, despite herself. "But not tonight?"

"But not tonight." He agreed. Sipping her wine, she sat observing him.

The soft glow from the fire accented him perfectly and it was times like this that it was hardest to imagine him as a monster. When he sat on her couch, sipping wine and trading banter, for no other reason then he wanted to. It was times like these that she had to fight hardest to not lean over towards him and press her lips to his.

Filia blushed red at the very thought and her guest noticed. His eyes opened and observed her openly before grinning at her, his amethyst eyes piercing into hers and she felt herself shiver. It was as though he could read her thoughts. That made her blush harder.

"Too much wine, Miss Filia?" She could hear his teasing tone through the fuzziness of her mind and she bit her lip.

"Maybe…" His grin grew wider.

It was unfair just how appealing his lips looked right now, and he was so close. Just once wouldn't hurt… Instead of acting on any faulty impulses she had, she leaned backwards to take away any temptation.

Xelloss's eyes bored into hers, looking like a predatory appraising its prey.

Slowly, Xelloss leaned forward, watching as a part of her began to panic, but she didn't pull away, so he continued his approach.

And he pressed his sinful lips to hers.

A/N: I think I'll stop there for now. Send some love my way please!


End file.
